Mama, just killed a man
by Nyaar
Summary: My attemp to The First Kill proyect: The ultimate battle between OotP and Deatheaters, near Ministery of Magic...


**Mama, just killed a man...**

Night was still young in London when a young boy fell on his knees, his cloak spread over the pavement, dirty of dust and now being stained with a death eater's blood. He stretched his pale hand to the unmoving corpse at his side almost fearful.

Even though the street was mostly desert some minutes ago, now there was a lot of people all around. Everybody was running, shouting or both things. Somebody was casting healing spells to the injured ones, professor Lupin was helping professor McGonagall with the prisoners, the Weasleys were crying their eyes out in a corner and some aurors were talking to everybody and taking notes. He knew they would be soon over him asking stupid questions about the man at his side... 

In the end he didn't know what happened with the Dark Lord and the Potter boy, but he didn't mind it very much. Then when he knew everything was over, he only cared about one thing... that man he killed in his last assault

The young wizard had an oppressive feeling about that man and the way he had moved. He knew he didn't have to kill anybody... he really knew it... but although he would never admit it, he had been scared... and so he was now the feeling was even intense. 

He bit his lower lip trying not to tremble, but when he reached the death eater's mask with his fingertips he could not help it.

The boy shivered, but made an effort and took the whole mask in his hand and pulled it. He closed his eyes tightly and lowered his head in regret, a throbbing stab of pain was growing in his chest. Of all death eaters, of all the people who could have been his first kill... he had killed his own father... 

Draco ran gentle fingers over his cheek and closed his eyes as he could not bear his blank expression. With his hand stained with the blood that poured from his mouth and nose he removed some white-blonde strings of his face with care, taking off the hood that darkened his pale features even more than blood.

He swallowed hard trying to untie the thick knot in his throat, and shook his head miserably looking at the long silvery mane spread over the stained pavement. His father resembled him a shattered glass, pale and shining but crushed and stained in its own liquid

- I'm sorry father... I didn't know... - Said Draco in coarse voice, a trembling hand on his head stroking him slowly... I just... I... - He had to stop, not being able to talk anymore...

How much time had he been over the corpse, he didn't know, but suddenly he heard a soft sniff behind him. He did not turn but clutched a hand on his trousers. He just couldn't face anybody... 

- Malfoy... 

That voice... Mudblood Granger. Draco lowered his head even more, wishing death come upon him right then to save him of hearing her incessant babbling. He bitterly though he could not stand a high-pitched scolding about good, evil and poetic justice

- I'm... I'm sorry... - He was surprised; he could tell she was trying to hold back. The witch was too much sensitive for wars, and she only could stand this last encounter thanks to her bravery and her sense of loyalty and right. She was overwhelmed with all she had seen, her friends and foes deaths, muggles panicking and running for their lives, all the blood and suffering yet pouring from Mystery of Magic adjacent streets... 

The last she saw the boy she grew to hate for years, that cold, arrogant bastard almost in tears because of his terrible mistake... 

Although she knew he had chosen not to follow Mr. Malfoy's path there he was mourning his death eater father like he had been the nicest person in the magical world. Draco Malfoy maybe was not the kindest boy around but he was proving her even people like them had something like a heart, and that knowledge finished to break her already shattered own

When the young wizard felt a hand over his shoulder almost turned around to shout her off, but he could not as Hermione hugged his back fiercely bursting in tears over his cloak

Draco felt his eyes watering as being stretched by her arms, and tried to hold back his own tears. He was not going to cry like a Weasley... He was a proud Malfoy... A tear rolled down through his cheek and the boy shut his eyes hard, lifting his chin as looking at the sky. A proud Malfoy who had killed one of his own... 

Lucius was not a model of a father, but in his own way he loved Draco and wanted the best for him. He tried everything to keep his boy on his side, but when at last he noticed Draco wasn't going to serve the Dark Lord he swallowed his pride and accepted his son's wishes, even if that meant a duel in the last battlefield.

- I saw you... I was at the street corner... - Granger's voice was muffled in Draco's shoulder, but he heard her and lowered his head again, gritting his teeth at the sight, pain and regret pouring from his eyes

When Dumbledore's followers and the few aurors that came with them heard the death eaters crying out in pain, they knew the Dark Lord was over... And then the world become very confusing with yells and races, people casting spells and Voldemort's supporters running away as fast as they could, wand in hand shooting at every moving thing.

  
As many others, Draco did not give a chance when he saw a death eater. He had knocked out a few and helped some of his Hogwarts fellows with their enemies. But when chaos exploded he really feared for his life. As he knew it was safer to stay with the group, he ran down across darkened streets and then he heard it. The Killing Curse was being cast at his back...

Young Mr. Malfoy turned around to look at Death with shocked eyes, his wand pointing at the pavement... And then the death eater hesitated and the spell dyed on his lips behind the mask

Fear and adrenaline pumping in his veins, Draco cursed him with all he knew until that man fell on his knees. The death eater did not neither groan when the boy's last spell hit him in his middle section like a war hammer, blood soaking his dark robes when he collapsed in the ground

Draco looked at the dead man panting, his heart pumping like a racing horse, his wand hand trembling slightly. The black cloaked man had not moved when he attacked him. He had not tried to block his spells.

He even stopped casting the Avada Kedavra... 

As walking towards the body with slow steps, the blond felt the air almost freezing in his lungs. His eyes were glued on the death eater's mask when he fell on his knees, his cloak spreading over the pavement, dirty of dust and now being stained with a death eater's blood...

_Mama... just killed a man..._

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead..._

_Mama... I didn't meant to make you cry..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Nyaar's Talk:** That was my very first fanfic wrote in English so please forgive my mistakes ^^U Special thanks to my beta-readers Sev and Mylord :****   



End file.
